


Odds and Ends

by starspangledsprocket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Civil War, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt!Steve, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Superfamily, hurt!Peter, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comprehensive list of the series of tiny drabbles I've posted on Tumblr over the years. Each chapter will have its own warnings, should there be any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> darkly-stark asked: "I don’t think you want to pull on that thread." (no warnings)

Steve didn't know how he managed to do it, but every sweater he had ever bought for Tony always ended up threadbare. Worse - Tony always seemed drawn to the bits of string that ended up dangling.

"I don’t think you want to pull on that thread," he hummed, watching as Tony growled at a particularly long string that was catching on the edge of his desk every time he moved.

It appeared to be too late, though, because in his irritation, Tony tugged at the thread and then let out a startled noise as half of the sweater came away with it.

"Steve…" he muttered, looking up with the thread still grasped between his fingers. "I fucked up."

Steve just hummed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ".. Happy birfday daddy!" (no warnings)

"Happy birfday Daddy!"

Tony looked up and grinned, watching as little Peter came toddling across the workshop with a cupcake in his hand. There was a lit candle buried in the top, and Steve was following along behind him with a cautious, harried expression on his face.

"You remembered my birthday, huh?" Tony asked, quickly taking the cupcake from Peter as he drew near to save them all the anxiety of potential burnt skin and tears. "And… Peter, did you take a bite out of this?"

There was, indeed, a chunk taken out of the top of the cupcake (part of which appeared to be the paper case), and Peter had an incriminating smear of frosting on his cheek.

"Noooo Daddy," he shook his head, and Tony just sighed and scooped him up to lick away the frosting. Peter squealed and giggled. "Nooo, Daddy, stop!"

"I was going to share it anyway," he smiled against Peter’s rosy cheek, "so there’s no need to lie."

"I… I had uh li’l bit," Peter admitted. "By accident."

"Oh, well, if it was an  _accident_ ,” Tony laughed, “I guess I’ll have to give you Papa’s piece, too.”

"Over my dead body," Steve huffed, and Tony laughed harder. "I had to go through the trauma of baking with a five year old; I’m getting part of that cupcake if it kills me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "I never meant to hurt anyone" (Civil War)

"Steve, please,  _stop -”_

"And say  _what,_ Tony?” Steve spat, turning on his heel to face him. “That I forgive you for siding with the Government over us? That everything’s fine; that we’re good?”

"We’re… we aren’t good?" Tony whispered, and Steve watched with a grim sort of satisfaction as he appeared to be swallowing back tears. After all that had happened - the horrors they had been though - tears were the least Tony could offer him by way of redemption.

"I don’t know if we’ll ever be good again," he replied quietly, trying not to show how much those words cost him, too. In spite of it all, he cared about Tony.

He just didn’t want to anymore.

Unable to watch Tony physically break down in front of him after everything else, Steve turned on his heel and walked away.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Tony called softly after him, and, against his will, Steve stopped and turned back.

"That’s your problem, Tony," he replied, feeling hollow and broken inside. "You never do. But here we are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Goodbye" (no warnings)

"Be safe, okay?" Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips.

"I will, Tony," Steve replied with a fond chuckle, tugging Tony closer so they were flush against each other. "I promise."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but let Steve pull him into another kiss that had the SHIELD agents around them turning away to whine.

"Goodbye," Steve grinned, pressing one last kiss against Tony’s lips.

"No, nuh-uh, you’re not allowed to say that," Tony shook his head. "Too final."

"What am I allowed to say, then?" Steve grinned.

"See you later, talk to you later, be back soon, I’ll  _sext_ you later -“

"Alright, I get it," Steve laughed. "I’ll see you later."

"Aw, you picked the boring one," Tony huffed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Our son is in the hospital! What the hell did you do?" (hurt!Peter)

"Okay, before you get angry -"

"Our son is in the  _hospital_!” Steve yelled, and Tony had to physically pull him away from Clint lest he take a swing at him. “What did you  _do?”_

"We were just playing!" Clint replied defensively. "He just tripped!"

"Through a glass coffee table!" Tony spat. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Oh, like you can say that to me, Stark -"

"I would  _never,”_ Tony yelled, startling even Steve next to him, “put my son in danger like that! I would  _never_ do anything that would put him in the hospital, you fucking  _asshole -”_

"Okay, Tony, he gets it," Steve murmured, stepping between them before Tony could take a swing of his own. "We know you wouldn’t, baby."

Bottom lip trembling, Tony leaned forwards and pressed his face against Steve’s chest as all the terror and adrenaline that had built up over the course of the evening started to slowly dissipate.

"Peter’s okay," Steve whispered into his hair, wrapping his arms around him. "It’s only a few cuts and bruises. He’ll be perfectly fine."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Tony nodded his head and let Steve’s words be enough to calm him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "That'll be fifty bucks" (NSFW, hooker!Steve)

Gasping for breath, Steve rolled off Tony and flopped out on the bed beside him.

"That’ll be fifty bucks," he grinned, still panting. Beside him, also short of breath, Tony snorted.

"For a blowjob and a couple of fingers?" he asked, wiping his sweat-damp face. "No chance."

"They’re the rates," Steve shrugged, still grinning.

"Well," Tony returned the grin, reaching out to tug Steve back towards him, "if you let me sit on that pretty dick of yours, I’ll double your rate."

Steve was still grinning when Tony straddled his hips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Maybe you should rest..." (no warnings)

"Tony," Steve called gingerly, watching with increasing horror as Tony hobbled around the living room with his broken leg dragging behind him in a cast. "This is just a suggestion, but… maybe you should rest."

"Can’t do that," Tony called back, shaking his head. "Have to go to the workshop."

"Well, it’ll be a miracle if you get in, because I had JARVIS lock you out for the next week -"

"You fucking  _what -?”_

”- so I’m going to rephrase what I said earlier: you can either sit down and rest, or I’ll forcibly carry you to bed and hold you down until you do,” Steve hummed, turning back to the book in his hands.

A few moments passed, and then Tony dropped down beside him with a huff.

"You’re a dick, Rogers."

"A dick who cares about your health," Steve replied evenly, not looking up from his book.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "I just think we need some time apart." (no warnings)

"Steve, please don’t do this -"

"I’m not breaking up with you," Steve turned slowly, drawing Tony’s quivering body towards him. "I promise I’m not, Tony, but we… it’s all so  _full on._ We were living together before we even got together; I’ve never known life without you in the twenty first century.

"I just think we need some time apart," he shrugged wearily, turning back to his half packed bag. "I just want to make sure we’re both sure."

"I  _am_  sure,” Tony replied immediately, and Steve sighed. “I  _am_ Steve, please -“

"I’ll be back in a month, okay?" he smiled, trying not to show how unsure he was about his decision. He didn’t want to leave Tony, of course he didn’t, but he needed to make sure he could survive in this world without Tony holding him up.

Leaning forwards, he caught Tony’s lips in a kiss, and tried to put the full force of his feelings into it.

"I’m coming back," he whispered. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manorabrucelee asked: "it's for science Steve FOR SCIENCE!!!" (no warnings)

"Tony, I am not doing that."

"But it’s for science, Steve!" Tony whined. " _For science.”_

"I fail to see how showing you my penis could possibly be  _for science,”_ Steve replied, taking another swing at the punching bag in front of him. “But nice try.”

"Ask Bruce if you don’t believe me," Tony grumbled. "We’re doing an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"One… where we see if your penis grew proportionally with the rest of your body during the serum transformation," Tony mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"And you didn’t think just asking me would be easier?" Steve asked, amused despite everything.

"You… could lie?" Tony tried, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"You’re going to have to work for it if you want to see me naked, Stark," he smirked, and turned back to his punching bag to allow Tony to get over the blush spreading over his cheeks in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manorabrucelee asked: "Tony: it wasn't me, Clint: It wasn't me" (no warnings)

An explosion rocked the tower, and Steve immediately dropped his toast and sprang to his feet to go running into the communal lounge.

The place was in  _ruins._

"It wasn’t me!" called Tony and Clint from the middle of the wreckage, though Clint was holding his bow and Tony had a gauntlet on. 

"Then who the hell was it?" Steve replied, caught between shock, mounting horror, and exasperation. "No, you know what? I don’t care. Just clean it up, please."

"You’re not my mom," he heard Clint mumble, but a warning glance had the archer dropping his bow and scooping up the remains of what used to be their couch.

_Honestly._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: One liner: "Tony, if you don't get out of that suit right now, I will deny you sex for the rest of the year." (no warnings)

Steve knew that Tony was hurt. Tony knew that Steve knew he was hurt, too, but he wasn’t about to confirm it in front of everyone, where Steve was likely to go mother hen and embarrass him.

"Tony, could you step out of the suit for a minute?" Steve asked calmly, though Tony could see the barely concealed fury burning in his eyes.

"You know what? I think I’m good," he replied breezily, though he did flip up the faceplate in the hope that that was enough.

It wasn’t.

"Tony, if you don’t get out of that suit right now, I will deny you sex for the rest of the year."

Well… what was a guy to do? He was out of the suit as quickly as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Pete, papa isn't coming back" (hurt!Steve, tw gore)

"Dada?" Peter asked as Tony tucked him into bed. “‘S Papa gonna come back t’read m’story?"

"I’ve explained this to you, Pete," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his weary face. "Papa isn’t coming back. Not tonight, anyway. He needs to stay in the hospital a few more days so the doctors can make him better."

Peter, bless his little heart, frowned in confusion. “But he’s Captain ‘Merica.”

"I know, buddy, but…"

Tony couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be the one to tell his son his Papa wasn’t invincible, even though Steve was currently laid up with a punctured lung, two broken legs and a hole in his stomach. By all accounts, he should have  _died._

"Papa’s just not feeling too good right now," he decided on, willing that to be enough. "But he’ll be better soon."

"Got a tummy ache?" Peter asked, yawning.

"Yeah, baby," Tony nodded, sighing. "Why don’t you draw him a picture tomorrow, and when he’s feeling a little better we can take it to him, huh?"

“‘Kay,” Peter nodded, little eyelids drooping. “Nuh-night Dada.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dingobait asked: 'Where were you?" (no warnings)

“ _Jesus,_ Tony,” Steve sobbed, tugging Tony’s beaten, bloodied body into his arms. “Where  _were_ you?”

Earlier that day, during a battle, it had become apparent that the creatures they were fighting threw up  _portals,_ of all things, and Tony had been sucked into one before any of them had had a chance to blink.

Now, hours later, Tony had reappeared on the roof of the tower, covered in mud, bruises and blood, and looking thoroughly haunted.

"I… I don’t  _know,”_ he whispered, clutching at Steve’s shirt tightly. “Just… just - I can’t, Steve -“

"I’m right here," Steve whispered, and then bent to scoop Tony up into his arms before he fell down. "You’re safe now, okay? I’ve got you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Daddy, tell me about Papa" (no warnings)

"Daddy, tell me about Papa."

Tony cracked an eye open in surprise, having thought the squirt had fallen asleep. With Steve away on a mission, he’d allowed Peter to sleep in his and Steve’s bed with him.

"What do you mean, bud?" he asked quietly, voice thick with sleep.

"Bedtime story about Captain America?" Peter rephrased, doe-eyed and pleading. Tony sighed.

"Okay," he acquisced. "Did we ever tell you how me and Papa met?"

"No," Peter shook his head against Tony’s chest.

"All right, well, once upon a time…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Is that my shirt Tony?" (no warnings)

When Tony wandered into the kitchen that morning, Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He tried to keep it discreet, of course, but when Tony flashed him a raised eyebrow he felt his cheeks begin to heat a little.

"Is that my shirt, Tony?" he finally asked, already knowing the answer. It was indeed the shirt that Tony had stripped him out of the evening before.

"Maybe," Tony replied carefully, taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean, I had your dick in my mouth for the first time last night, but I probably should have asked if this was okay -"

"No, it’s… it looks good on you," Steve cut in quickly, wanting to wipe the badly covered hurt from Tony’s face as quickly as possible. "I like it."

Their relationship had taken a big leap last night. Steve had been intimate with Tony in a way he had been with no other person. He desperately wanted to cling onto the post-coital bliss they had experienced for as long as he could, and Tony’s sudden insecurity was definitely killing the mood.

Getting slowly to his feet, Steve slunk across the room and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me," he murmured against Tony’s ear. "You should keep it."

"Really?" Tony asked warily, turning in Steve’s arms.

"Well, my heart already belongs to you. You might as well take my shirt, too," Steve grinned helplessly, and then leaned in to kiss the hopeful shock off Tony’s face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: '"Will you go to prom with me?" (is that too specific for a "one-liner"? Also you can alter it if you want to make it a special asking-to-prom --idk if thats a proper thing in England like it is in America but yeah whatever you want since I'm guessing one-liner fics are just a couple paragraphs or shorter)' (no warnings)

Steve had been thinking about this for weeks. He’d come up with various scenarios, but had never quite made it as far as to go through with any of them. Tony deserved only the best, after all, and Steve wanted to maximise the likelihood that he would agree to go to prom with him.

They had been friends since kindergarten. Steve was pretty sure he had actually been in love with Tony since then, too. He certainly couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, at any rate. If Tony said no to his proposal, he actually wasn’t sure what he would do.

Maybe that was why he was dragging his heels quite so much.

"You need to just ask him outright," Sam kept telling him every time Steve let out a wistful sigh and watched Tony wander past. "And, for the love of God, do it soon before I die from all the UST."

Finally, with just two weeks left until the dance, Steve was getting desperate. If he didn’t do it now, someone else was bound to ask Tony to prom - he was the most handsome guy at school, after all, and popular to boot.

With that in mind, he marched into school that morning with his mind set. Not stopping to say hi to any of his friends who called out a greeting, he strode straight over to Tony’s locker where he was chatting with Pepper. Without a word, he grabbed hold of Tony’s waist from behind and, as Tony let out a startled squawk, he swung him down into a dip and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Tony _melted._

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked against Tony’s lips when they parted, vaguely aware of catcalls and whistling all around them.

Tony looked completely overwhelmed for a moment, and then let out a guffaw of laughter. “Fuck  _yeah,_ I will!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "can i tell you a secret?" (no warnings)

"Papa?"

"Yeah, baby?" Steve hummed, letting his eyes flutter open to peer down at the top of Peter’s shaggy head. "I thought you were asleep."

Peter was usually a nightmare to get to sleep. It took a good half hour to put him down on a good evening, but usually it took whichever of them whose turn it was to get in bed with him and literally snuggle him to sleep. It could and had taken hours in the past.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Peter whispered, rolling over to rest his little body on top of Steve’s. "Daddy tol’ me not t’tell."

"He did, huh?"

A little more awake in the wake of his curiosity, Steve fought between his will not to impede on his partner’s privacy and his unease at Tony keeping something from him in the first place.

"Uh-huh," Peter nodded, oblivious to Steve’s inner turmoil. "Daddy showed me a pretty ring. He’s gonna ask you t’marry him."

"He’s…  _what?”_ Steve asked, having to physically stop himself from bolting upright because Peter was on his chest. Sure, they had talked about marriage since little Peter had come along, but Steve had been under the impression that Tony had never really been very committed to the idea.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

"Are you absolutely sure that’s what he said, honey?" he asked, and got silence in return. "Peter?"

When he looked down, he realised that the little boy had finally fallen asleep.

_Figured._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Steve help, i'm trapped in the bathroom." (no warnings)

Steve was busy cooking dinner when his phone began to ring. Dropping his spoon down into the pot of sauce, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was Tony.

"Hi, sweetheart," he answered fondly.

"No time to explain, but Steve, help, I’m trapped in the bathroom."

Pausing momentarily in surprise, Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.  _Honestly._

"What did you do?" he asked, and cut Tony off before he could continue. "You’re going to have to give me details if you want me to help."

"Remember I had that meeting over at Fujikawa Inc. today?" Tony replied lowly. "Well, I think I might have accidentally offended their CEO, because now there are angry Japanese security guards banging on the door."

"What did you do, Tony?"

"I don’t  _know,”_ Tony whined over the phone. “But whatever I did must be pretty bad, because they’re currently swearing at me in Japanese.”

"I’ll get the team," Steve sighed. "And just so you know, once we get you out without them beating you up, you are apologising to Mr Fujikawa for whatever it is you did."

Tony was still whining over the phone when Steve cut him off and hit his Avengers alarm. It looked like dinner was going to have to wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Can you feel it?" (no warnings)

"Can you feel it?" Pepper asked with a small smile on her face, holding Tony’s hand against her pregnant belly.

"There’s… an actual person in there," he murmured, feeling the baby kick. "Happy, you put an actual person in there."

"That’s usually how it works, boss."

"Steve, get over here and feel this," Tony murmured, leaning forwards to press his ear against Pepper’s stomach. "There’s a  _person_ in here.”

"Are you sure you aren’t going into shock, honey?" Steve smiled as he moved forwards to press a gentle hand against Pepper’s stomach too. "You don’t seem to be processing this very well."

"I’m processing it just fine," Tony mumbled, closing his eyes so he could listen and feel the gentle kicking in peace.

He really was processing it. He was processing it so much, in fact, that he was putting himself and Steve in the positions of Pepper and Happy. They had been dating for years - he was fairly certain they could figure out a baby together.

"When are we getting one of these?" he asked casually, and watched with a grin on his face as  _Steve_ failed to process that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Daddy/Papa, will you marry me?" (no warnings)

"You can get  _one_ toy, okay? Do you understand, sweetie?”

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, Papa," Peter nodded, shuffling excitedly on his little feet. "Jus’ one."

"Okay, honey, go crazy," Steve smiled, letting go of his hand so the little boy could go toddling off into the toy store. Though he would never say so, he loved taking Peter out to look at all the neat toys. The way his son’s face lit up with excitement never failed to lift his spirits, and it taught him a valuable lesson about moderation.

"You’re such a goof," Tony grinned as he took Steve’s hand and pulled him after Peter.

"So I like spoiling my son a little," Steve huffed to hide his grin. "There are worse things in the world."

Tony let out a melodramatic gasp. “Steve Rogers,  _Captain Inflation,_ likes throwing money away on cheap crap?”

"Cheap crap that Peter loves," Steve amended. "And yes."

"Papa, Papa!" Peter squealed, skidding around a corner with a plushie Hulk bigger than him trailing along behind him. "Dis one!"

"That’s the one you want?" Steve asked, purposefully not thinking about the many hundreds of plushies they already had at home. "Okay, baby. Let’s go pay."

The worst part of these trips was always, by far, paying for them. Money wasn’t the issue, of course, but rather the little box of extra crappy, reduced price stuff that the staff kept by the cash registers to entice the kids into wanting more. Peter _adored_ that box, and went straight for it as soon as they got within range.

"One thing, remember, baby," Steve reminded him as he handed the huge plushie over to the teenage boy manning the cash register.

"Dada, will y’marry me?" Peter asked sweetly, turning his big, brown eyes on Tony as he held up a small, shitty, plastic ring.

Tony immediately turned to Steve, panicked confliction etched across his face. “Steve, it’s like fifty cents -“

"One thing, boys -"

"But  _Steve.”_

Peter’s bottom lip was beginning to wobble, the one thing Steve knew Tony couldn’t stand above all else. Sighing deeply, he nodded his head, and Tony grinned, reaching his hand out for Peter to put the ring on.

"Of course I’ll marry you, honey," Tony agreed, and Peter grinned triumphantly.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger," Steve hummed as he took the ring from Tony for the cashier to ring up.

"Ring finger, actually."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "You're so... small." (no warnings)

"You’re so… small."

"What have I told you about making fun of my height?" Tony grinned. "I’m very sensitive."

Across the room, Steve dragged his eyes away from the newborn baby in his arms -  _their_ baby - and flashed Tony an unimpressed look.

"For once in my life, I wasn’t taking about  _your_ height,” he murmured, immediately turning back to their newborn son. “I was talking to Peter.”

"Oh, I see how it is," Tony replied, getting up to quietly walk over to them. "Now there’s a new man in your life, I take a backseat."

"Something like that," Steve hummed, obviously not listening. He was far too enamored by the baby in his arms; Tony actually thought it was adorable and attractive in equal measure.

"We have a baby, Tony," he continued, shifting the little bundle gently in his arms so he could stroke a finger down Peter’s nose. "A  _real baby.”_

"It’s crazy," Tony agreed, peering past the blankets to get a look at his son’s face. "That nurse was right, though. The love really is instantaneous."

It really was. Peter wasn’t his blood, or even a day old, and Tony had never loved anything or anyone so much in his entire life. Even  _Steve_ had now been dropped down to second place.

"You are going to be so well protected, little bean," Steve whispered, dipping his head down to press his lips to Peter’s fuzzy head. "And  _so_ loved.”

Tony couldn’t help but agree.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marvelenthusiast asked: "Put that back, Peter; we don't touch Bruce's things!" (no warnings)

Peter loved taking trips to Uncle Bruce’s lab. Tony couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased that his son seemed to have bonded so much with the man; Bruce needed more people in his life who loved him just the way he was.

"What cool things do you think Uncle Bruce is going to do with you today?" he asked as he carried the three year old down the corridor to Bruce’s lab.

"We gonna do duh ‘splosions!"

"Sounds great," Tony agreed, pushing the door open and carrying Peter into the lab. "We’re here, Brucie! Drop whatever you’re doing at a safe distance and come say hi to your favourite nephew."

"Unca Booooos!" Peter called, toddling over to Bruce at top speed once Tony let him down. “‘Splosions!"

"Hey, Pete!" Bruce grinned, leaning down to scoop the little guy up. "You want to create some explosions, huh?"

"Managable ones," Tony called after them. "Steve will kill me if you accidentally blow up our - put that back, Peter; we don’t touch Bruce’s things!"

In Bruce’s arms, Peter froze, a chubby hand halfway to grabbing a beaker of something green and particularly lethal looking. Before Tony could reprimand him about the dangers of touching unfamiliar things further, however, Peter’s bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with crocodile tears as he turned in Bruce’s arms to face him.

"Sorry Unca Boos," he hiccuped, and Bruce shot Tony a panicked look.

"No, buddy, it’s okay," he soothed, and Tony rolled his eyes.

Peter was getting to be more and more like Steve every day with the guilt tripping. They were going to end up doing exactly what he wanted, danger be damned, and Steve’s wrath was going to be legendary.

Stupid, cute kid.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: '"i miss you" (fluffy please! you prob would anyway but just in case)' (no warnings)

Tony hated business trips. He had never particularly liked them, of course, but now he had Steve he hated them even more. It was almost unbearable to be away from him for any length of time, and he couldn’t quite believe he was becoming  _that guy,_ but he had taken to calling Steve every morning and night just to hear his voice.

"I miss you," were the first words out of his mouth that morning when Steve picked up his call. On the other side of the phone, Steve let out a tired chuckle.

“ _I miss you, too, honey,_ " he replied fondly. " _How’s it going over there?”_

"Terrible without you here," Tony whined in reply. "I tried to bail yesterday, but Pepper caught me and beat me with her shoe."

 _"It’s only a few more days,"_ Steve reassured him softly. “ _And then you’ll be back in my arms again.”_

Tony hummed, content by the mere thought. “I do love your meaty arms… and the rest of you.”

“ _I’m glad to hear it,”_ Steve chuckled. “ _I love you, too.”_

"Good," Tony grinned, and then sighed. "Okay, baby, I gotta go take a shower before this meeting. I’ll call you tonight, okay?"

“ _Okay, honey,”_ Steve agreed easily. “ _See you in a few days.”_

Tony was feeling considerably happier as he got into the shower a few minutes later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "This was not the plan!" (no warnings)

"This was not the plan!" Steve yelled, sprinting past Tony as they tried to dodge the hounding papparazzi chasing them down the street.

"So, what, you thought proposing to me in the middle of Central Park  _wouldn’t_ attract attention?” Tony gasped, ring hand gripped protectively against his chest as he followed Steve into an alley.

"I thought it would be romantic!" Steve whined. He grabbed Tony’s hand and tugged him further into the alley to avoid detection as the papparazzi ran past. "Shhhh."

They waited for a few moments in the shadows, quitely catching their breath. After a few minutes of not being interrupted, Tony let out a deep, relieved breath and turned to Steve.

"It was romantic," he reassured, leaning forwards to kiss the pout off Steve’s lips. "Just… maybe next time do it a little more privately."

"There won’t be a next time," Steve huffed, but let Tony kiss him again.

"Yeah, you’re right," Tony agreed. "Me and you forever, big guy. What do you say?"

"Aren’t I supposed to ask you that?" Steve laughed. "But it sounds pretty damn great."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Peter, stop!" (hurt!Steve, hurt!Peter, car crash)

"Okay, now you’re gonna take your next left at the stop lights," Steve instructed gently from the passenger seat, watching carefully as Peter nodded and put his blinkers on.

"Y’know, this isn’t actually as hard as I thought it’d be," he mused, and Steve smiled.

"You’ve got a long way to go before you can take your test, but you’re doing great, kiddo," he encouraged. "Pretty soon you’ll be able to give uncle Happy a run for his money."

"I don’t know about that," Peter laughed. "Driving a limo is different to driving a car -"

"Peter, stop!" Steve yelled suddenly, grabbing for the steering wheel to move them out of the way of a black sedan that had cut them off out of nowhere.

Steve saw the exact moment Peter froze up in fear and accidentally hit the acceleration pedal instead of the brakes, and before he could do anything to stop it, they were careening into the front of a pizzeria.

An airbag erupting in front of his face was the last thing Steve saw before he blacked out.

\---

When Steve next woke up, it was to a burning, itching pain across his chest and a piercing thrum in his head. Groaning, he let his head roll on his neck for a second and cracked his eyes open. His memory was a little fuzzy, but that in itself meant he must be in medical.

Yep, he was right.

Across the room, Tony looked up from where he had been sat next to Peter’s bed and gave him an exhausted smile, before pushing his rolling chair across the room towards Steve.

"Hey, baby," he sighed, leaning in to kiss Steve gently. "So neither of you are getting in a car ever again."

"Is Peter okay?" Steve asked, voice sore and scratchy as he looked over at his sleeping son. Slowly, his memories returned to him, and he remembered the crash. "That fuckin’ sedan -"

"Swearing  _and_  a Brooklyn accent?” Tony smiled gently. “You must be feeling crappy. Peter’s fine, though. You both have a hell of a burn across your chests from the seatbelt, and you have a concussion because your airbag didn’t inflate properly, but you were both lucky.”

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Steve asked, blinking to try and get rid of some of the fuzziness from his brain.

"A couple of broken bones for people in the pizzeria, but nothing serious," Tony replied.

"Good."

"Papa?"

Steve looked up and smiled tiredly over at Peter, who had just awoken. “Hey, little bean.”

Standing on unsteady legs, Peter got out of bed and padded across the room to Steve’s bed. Holding his arms out, Steve let him climb into them, careful of the bandages covering the burns on both of their chests.

"I… don’t think I want another driving lesson for a while," he whispered, and Steve wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Whatever you want, baby," he agreed easily, dropping a kiss onto the top of Peter’s head. "Just know it wasn’t your fault."

"Yeah, we’re suing the sedan driver," Tony chipped in helpfully, and Steve was smiling as he tugged him in by the shirt for a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 'shut up and kiss me.' (no warnings)

"I don’t give you instructions just to annoy you, Tony!" Steve snapped, following Tony into the lab. "I do it to keep you safe, because I care about you! The least you could do is have a little self preservation and do as I say!"

Tony had almost died in their battle that morning. Again. Steve had thought that watching the suit drop like a sack of bricks would get easier, that seeing Tony unconscious and barely breathing wouldn’t feel quite so gutting after so much time, but he had been wrong. Every time, he felt like he had been turned inside out. Even now, hours later, he still felt sick at the mere thought of Tony no longer being there with them.

"I was doing what I thought was right!" Tony replied heatedly, easing himself down onto his stool. "I had the suit on, okay, so I had the best chance of coming out of it alive. Sorry for taking your life seriously for once -“

"Shut up and kiss me."

”- but I care about you just as much as you claim to care about me, okay - wait… what?”

Before Tony could say another word, Steve surged forwards and cupped his face in his hands, drawing them both together for a breath-stealing kiss. He made sure to pour all his repressed feelings, every heartbreak and moment of hope, into the kiss, and was more than a little relieved when Tony almost immediately melted against him and kissed back.

"You," he gasped against Tony’s lips, kissing him again and again. "Are not expendable. Not ever."

One day he vowed to make Tony believe it, too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milessmorales asked: (Im gonna send one mode one-liner cuz im a bitch) Please incorporate " bruh " in a story pls and thank. Ily. + Anonymous said: "BECAUSE SWAG! THAT'S ALWAYS A REASON!" (recreational drug use)

"Okay, who the fuck put a shit-tonne of weed in those brownies on the kitchen counter? Bruce, I’m looking at you, buddy," Tony snapped, tugging an extraordinarily red-eyed, high-as-a-kite Steve along behind him.

"I always put weed in my brownies. It calms me down. Why?" Bruce asked, and then caught sight of Steve. "Oh."

"Yeah,  _oh,”_ Tony replied. “Steve got back from his run this morning and decided to eat them all.”

"He…  _all of them?”_ Bruce gasped, getting up off the couch. “Steve, are you okay?”

“ _Bruh_.”

"Jesus Christ, you broke Captain America," Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair.

\---

"Steve, please," Tony gritted out, trying to tug him out of their closet. "Bruce, when is this going to wear off?"

From the doorway, Bruce shuffled on his feet and fiddled with his hands guiltily. “His metabolism works four times faster than the average man, so it should wear off four times faster.”

"That really doesn’t help," Tony growled, and then gave Steve’s hand a useless tug. "Steven, I’m being serious.  _No -_ why do we even have a snapback in here?”

"Because swag!" Steve laughed, putting the hat on his head. "That’s always a reason!"

"I fucking hate you, Bruce," Tony sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Okay, official warning: whoever the smartass is that rotates my coffee machine 20 degrees clockwise exactly, on dates that are prime numbers, is doing a goddamn river dance on my last nerve and I cannot be held responsible for any actions I take." (no warnings)

"Okay, official warning," Tony snapped as he wandered into the kitchen that morning. "Whoever the smartass is that rotates my coffee machine exactly twenty degrees clockwise on dates that are prime numbers is doing a goddamn riverdance on my last nerve, and I cannot be held responsible for any actions I take."

At the kitchen table, Steve slid down in his chair and tried to hide his face behind the newspaper he had been reading. Not fooled, Tony moved across the room and snatched the newspaper from him. He was met with a wonderful blush.

"Expain," he demanded, too tired and pissed off for tact.

"I… Clint dared me to do it," Steve replied, looking thoroughly chastised. "I’m sorry."

Tony hummed. He should have known this had something to do with Clint. He acted dumb, sure, but he most certainly was not.

"I’ll let you off this once because I’m nice like that, and you’re looking particularly cute this morning," he decided, basking in the choked off, garbled noise Steve made.

His work was done.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drarryshipper97 asked: 'Is this a date?' for the one liner prompt (only 'cause I've found myself in a similar position) (no warnings)

Tony had been quiet all throughout dinner, and Steve was starting to get worried. Tony was  _never_ quiet during dinner.

"What’s wrong?" he asked eventually, reaching out to tap Tony’s hand to get his attention. To his dismay, Tony drew his hand away from him.

"Is… is this a date?" he asked, and Steve felt his heart drop into his gut. He had thought they had been dating for  _months._

"Well, I mean… not if you don’t want it to be?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Um -"

"Is it a date to  _you_?” Tony powered on, looking a little out of his depth. “And… and the other day at the burger place, and… and  _bowling_ the other week, and -“

"I thought you realised I had been asking you out," Steve sighed. "On dates, I mean. I’m sorry -"

"No," Tony shook his head quickly, and Steve started at him, uncomprehending. "I mean… it’s just a shame, is all, that I didn’t realise. And you’ve… you’ve been asking me on dates for  _months_ and didn’t once try to make a move?”

"I didn’t think you were ready to take that step," Steve whispered, looking back down at his meal. "I was waiting for the go ahead, is all."

"Unbelievable," Tony laughed, breathless. "Well, this is the go ahead."

"I…  _what?”_ Steve almost choked, head snapping back up again.

"You wanted the go ahead to make a move on me," Tony shrugged. "Here’s the go ahead."

Confused beyond belief, but not willing to pass the opportunity up, Steve leaned forwards over the table and drew Tony’s face towards his for a kiss. Their  _first kiss._

"We’re such idiots," Tony laughed against his lips, and then leaned in for another kiss.

Steve was inclined to agree.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Next year we get a fake tree." (no warnings)

"This is fucking ridiculous, Steve," Tony grumbled, rummaging around in his pants. "I have pine needles in my ass crack, for God’s sake."

Across the room, Steve pouted. “But we always had a real tree when I was young. Ma could only afford a tiny one, but it was always real. I like the smell - it reminds me of home.”

Tony growled, charmed by Steve’s story every damn time. It was the only reason they still had the real tree in the corner of the room, after all.

"Next year we get a fake tree," he warned, throwing a handful of pine needles in Steve’s general direction. "And you are on clean-up duty."

"Does that include your ass?" Steve grinned, and Tony… really hadn’t expected that comeback.

Damn tree.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "I can't understand you when you speak gibberish Tony." (no warnings)

”- the board was being particularly irritating, and you know how little patience I have for bullshit, Steve; it’s just not acceptable,” Tony rambled as Steve put a plate of chicken and garlic pasta in front of him. Without even taking a breath, he crammed a forkful into his mouth and carried on talking. “Mfff bbarrhh hurggg maf shtaammm -“

"I can’t understand you when you speak gibberish, Tony," Steve told him fondly, taking his place at the other side of the table. "I swear you’re like a five year old."

"I resent that," Tony grumbled after swallowing his food. "I’m five and a half."

Steve rolled his eyes, but still put his fork down so he could reach out and take Tony’s hand. “I love you, you child.”

"And I love you, old man," Tony replied, and then crammed more pasta into his mouth. "Fooooooh mugghhhh."

All Steve could do was laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Ugh Tony not noooow" (no warnings)

"Steve?" Tony called from the hall as Steve was getting Peter’s breakfast ready. "Steve, where are my Gucci jeans? Steeevvveee?"

"In a minute, Tony," he called back, putting Peter’s breakfast in front of him and then going over to the fridge for the little boy’s OJ. "Where did you last see them?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn’t be screaming in the hallway at such an ungodly hour," Tony replied from behind him, swanning into the room in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Steve, if you want me to take the squirt to school I need to have -"

"Ugh, Tony,  _not noooow,”_ Peter sighed dramatically, banging his chubby little fist against the table.

Simultaneously, Steve and Tony turned to look at each other, and then Peter. The five year old was grinning sheepishly at them.

"Well he didn’t learn that from me," Tony hummed, turning back to look at Steve with a less than impressed look on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Here is a weird one liner: "I can't wait to put my hand in your mouth!" (no warnings)

"You don’t seem particularly enthusiastic about this, Steve," Tony commented idly as he laid back on the couch.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say?" Steve replied as he leaned over him. “‘I can’t wait to put my hand in your mouth!’? I can’t believe you swallowed one of Peter’s toy guns, for God’s sake -"

"To be fair, the gun actually belonged to a Black Widow action figure," Tony told him. "So this is really all Natasha’s fault."

"Oh, sure, she forced you to swallow it?" Steve grumbled as he peered into Tony’s open mouth. "You’re such an idiot sometimes."

"Hey, negativity is going to get us nowhere right now," Tony huffed.

"Neither is me sticking my hand down your throat," Steve tutted back. "I can’t see anything. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Then I guess we just have to wait for it to pass through," he sighed, leaning back on his haunches. "And in the meantime, you are not allowed near any small parts, y’hear?"

Tony just grumbled like the petulant child he secretly was as he sat up.


End file.
